Misunderstanding Over Jealousy
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino memiliki sebuah rencana bagi mereka berdua, yang dapat dipastikan membuat mereka berbaikan./Dedicated for event #EternalLoveForSasuHina / Oneshot from Raye /Mind RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : **OOC Akut. AU. MISTYPO**. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Dedicated to #EternalLoveForSasuHina

Gak suka gak usah baca..:)

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

**Misunderstanding Over Jealousy © Raye. Harrogath**

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali tak terlihat senang, meskipun saat ini dirinya sedang berada di pesta yang sengaja diadakan Yamanaka Ino di rumahnya, untuk menikmati malam Minggu bersama-sama. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak berminat untuk datang, dan lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dalam kamarnya, meratapi satu Minggu terakhir yang bagaikan neraka baginya. Tapi entah kenapa, sang kakak, Hyuuga Neji dan kekasih, sekaligus salah satu sahabat baiknya, Tenten, begitu memaksanya untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Mengabaikan Tenten, yang sedang asyik mengagumi rumah Ino yang kini terlihat ramai dan dipenuhi berbagai orang, Neji mendorong mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu ramai orang. Wajahnya berubah masam ketika seorang gadis berusaha menghentikan langkahnya dan bertingkah mencari perhatian. Hinata agak sedikit bingung melihat Tenten yang mengabaikan kejadian itu. Biasanya gadis bercepol itu selalu maju untuk menyelamatkan sang kekasih. Tapi, sang sahabat malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, raut wajahnya seakan menjelaskan bahwa menjaga Neji bukanlah prioritasnya malam ini.

Hinata sama sekali tak sempat mengatakan apapun, karena begitu Tenten menyimpan kembali ponselnya, Rock Lee memasuki ruangan dengan agak terhuyung dan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Alis Hinata sedikit terangkat. Ia menoleh ke arah Tenten yang baru saja menghela nafas panjang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Rock Lee langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu pemuda Hyuuga itu, dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Apapun protes yang dilontarkan oleh Neji seakan tak terdengar.

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu ketika Hinata menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan, membuat gadis itu Hyuuga itu kembali merutuki keputusannya mengikuti keinginan sang kakak dan Tenten. Seharusnya ia mendengar bisikan hatinya, yang menyuruhnya tetap tinggal dan merenungi hari-harinya, yang seakan mencapai titik tersial dalam hidupnya. Nilai-nilainya yang mendadak turun, karena ia kehilangan konsentrasi belajar, yang pada akhirnya membuat sang ayah memberi hukuman dengan mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari. Hanabi yang tanpa sengaja merusakkan laptopnya. Dan yang terparah, Sasuke dan dirinya yang selalu bertengkar di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Hinata mengurut pelipisnya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang dulunya berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa pertengkaran, kini seakan menguap entah kemana. Mereka bahkan tak bisa bekerjasama. Selalu saja ada sindiran tajam yang diselipkan oleh Sasuke dalam setiap perkataannya untuk Hinata.

Biasanya, ia akan mengabaikan ucapan sosok tampan yang digandrungi oleh siswi di Konoha High School itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, komentar tajam itu terdengar menjengkelkan di telinganya, dan tanpa sadar, Hinata mulai menunjukkan cakarnya dan melawan. Hyuuga Neji dan Hanabi pasti akan bangga sekali jika mereka melihat sosok Hinata, yang biasanya kalem membalas ucapan Uchiha Sasuke dengan sama pedasnya.

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Tenten menyenggolnya, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut pirang mengenakan mini _dress, _yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah panik yang kentara.

"I-Ino -_chan_? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas, sewaktu Ino berhenti di hadapan mereka dengan kedua tangan saling meremas. Meskipun _mood _Hinata sedang jelek bukan berarti ia akan mengabaikan sahabatnya begitu saja. Ia memegang lengan Ino, sementara Tenten terlihat mengerutkan kening.

"A.. Aku," Ino menghentikan ucapannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terdiam. Menoleh ke arah Tenten lalu Hinata, gadis itu lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku kehilangan ponselku."

"..."

"..."

Kerjap. Hinata sekali lagi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh?" komentarnya kemudian. "Ya ampun Ino-_chan_, kau bertingkah seakan ada hal buruk lain yang terjadi."

Ino mendelik tak setuju mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Ponselku, Hinata!" katanya gemas. "Di sini kita sedang membicarakan ponselku." Ia lalu berjalan mondar mandir, membuat Tenten memutar bola matanya melihat aksi dramatis Ino. "Kau tahu di sana banyak tersimpan foto pribadi kita."

Mendengar ini mata Hinata dan Tenten langsung menyipit tajam. Tenten menarik lengan Ino, membuat sang gadis menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Foto pribadi apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Tenten dengan senyuman manis yang terkesan berbahaya membayang di wajahnya.

Ino melangkah mundur. "Eh.. I.. Itu..." ia terbata-bata, sebelum menguasai dirinya kembali. "Foto pribadi yang jelas akan sangat memalukan jika sampai tersebar."

_It's official._ Minggu tersial Hinata lengkaplah sudah. Lagi-lagi Hinata mendapati dirinya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Sembari berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan lebih mendengarkan dirinya sendiri lain kali, Hinata menatap Ino dengan raut wajah mencela.

"Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh seperti ini, Ino-_chan_? Kau sadar kan di rumahmu akan ada pesta, dan banyak orang yang akan datang?" katanya sembari bersedekap. "Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi dimana kau meletakkannya!"

Ino mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat. Semenit kemudian ia memandang malu-malu ke arah Hinata dan Ino. "Aku sama sekali tak ingat. Mungkin di kamarku."

Tenten terlihat shock, sementara Hinata mengerang tertahan. Ino benar-benar memilih waktu yang salah untuk membuat masalah.

"Di kamar!" Tenteng melengking, membuat Ino memukul lengannya dengan pelan, mengingatkannya untuk tak membuat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada mereka. Tenten mendengus, memangnya siapa yang akan mendengar mereka jika suara musiknya sekuat ini? Ia menyipitkan matanya, "Bagaimana jika ada yang masuk ke kamarmu dan memakainya untuk melakukan sesuatu?" desisnya.

"Eh? Sesuatu apa, Tenten-_chan_?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Iya, sesuatu apa,_ Tenten-chan_?"

"Ketika seorang lelaki dan perempuan tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk bersama dan...-"

Nafas Ino seakan terhenti dan ia membelalak ketakutan. "Tidak! Jangan kamarku!" desisnya. Ia lalu mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Hinata-_chan,_ kau ikut denganku!"

"Eh?"

Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang sudah diseret Ino menjauh, terlihat puas. "Aku akan menunggu Neji di sini." serunya.

Ia terkikik puas ketika rencana ia dan Ino susun berjalan dengan lancar.

_**Mission : Restoring whatever relationship between SasuHina.**_

_**status stage one : complete**_.

Tenten kembali terkekeh geli membayangkan laporan yang tercetak di kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Inuzuka Kiba kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan raut wajah tak senang dan di sampingnya berdiri Temari, yang justru terlihat bersalah.

"Sesuatu yang bagus sedang terjadi, Tenten-_san_?" tanya Kiba, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dinding tepat di samping telinga Tenten. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

Dan Tenten punya firasat aneh bahwa masalah baru kembali mendatanginya.

.

.

.

Hinata tak menyensor umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya sewaktu mereka berada di kamar Ino. Sungguh, kamar luas itu kini terlihat berantakan. Majalah yang berada di sana sini, tumpukan baju yang seakan di lempar sembarang, _bedcover _yang terbentang lebar di lantai dan berbagai macam keanehan lain, yang membuat Hinata tak bisa sama sekali tak mampu berkata apapun.

Dan Ino mengharapkannya untuk mencari ponselnya? Yang benar saja!

"Kenapa tidak kita telepon saja ponselmu dan dengarkan dimana suaranya?" usul Hinata dengan penuh harap, mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ino segera merebut benda itu dari tangannya dan menggeleng. "Aku menyetelnya dalam kondisi _silent_." katanya, dan menggeleng ketika Hinata mencoba merebut ponselnya kembali. "Pinjam. Aku harus memberitahu Deidara-_nii _bahwa ia harus mengawasi teman-temannya."

Menyerah kalah, Hinata membalikkan badan menuju ke depan meja rias Ino. Sembari bersungut-sungut gadis itu mulai membuka satu persatu laci, mencoba mencari keberadaan ponsel sialan yang menambah daftar hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Ino yang mengendap-endap ke belakangnya, tersenyum puas seakan telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau menemukannya?" tanya Ino.

Hinata menjerit sebelum akhirnya membalik badan dan memukul lengan gadis itu. "Ino!" katanya marah. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan mengendap di belakangku seperti itu!"

Memasang tampang_ innocent_, Ino tersenyum seakan meminta maaf. "Sorry. Jadi, apakah kau menemukannya?"

Hinata mendengus. "Dengan ruangan seluas dan seberantakan ini?" katanya tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita tukaran?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata dan mendorong gadis itu ke ruangan khusus tempat pakaian dan sepatunya._ Her walk-in closet. _

"Ini adalah ruangan yang sakral bagiku, Hinata. Kujamin tak akan berantakan seperti kamarku." kata Ino meyakinkan.

Hinata melirik curiga. "Kau tak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?"

Ino tampak tersinggung. "Hina-_chan_!" katanya protes. "Aku tak sejahat itu!"

Hinata cemberut. "Dengan berbagai kesialan yang kualami seminggu ini, aku berhak curiga pada apapun." katanya kembali berbalik dan memegang gagang pintu, melewatkan senyum licik yang sekarang terpampang di wajah Ino.

Hinata lalu menggeser pintu ke arah kanan, hanya untuk mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya berada di dalam.

"Sasuke!" serunya kaget. "Apa..apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Di kamar Ino!" ia menyipitkan matanya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Jangan halangi jalanku, Hinata!" Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat ia duduk sebelumnya dan berniat menerobos keluar. Hinata yang sama sekali belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, hanya terdiam di tempat, tak bergerak. Sebelum ia sempat memutar badan dan menuntut penjelasan dari Ino, Hinata merasa seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang, membuatnya jatuh ke depan menabrak Sasuke yang sama sekali tak siap untuk menghindar.

Pintu ditutup dengan keras.

Dan Hinata jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Tepat di atasnya. Dengan posisi yang cukup mencurigakan.

Hinata dengan cepat bangkit, dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ino, buka!" serunya sambil menggedor pintu yang terkunci itu.

Sasuke, yang masih terbaring telentang di lantai hanya menutup mata dengan lengannya, mengerang. "Dia tak akan membuka pintunya." katanya sambil beranjak duduk.

"Apa maksudmu dia tak akan membuka pintunya?" suara Hinata meninggi. "Dia harus membukanya! Ino!"

"Hentikan!" kata Sasuke jengkel, membuat Hinata berbalik, merosot duduk ke lantai. Sasuke melemparkan pandangan jengkel pada gadis itu. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menyingkir. Tapi terima kasih berkat gerakan dan otakmu yang lamban, kita berdua terperangkap di ruangan ini. Entah sampai kapan!"

Hinata harusnya membalas kalimat ejekan itu, tapi ia tak dapat menyangkal bahwa Sasuke memang benar. Seandainya saja ia mampu bereaksi dengan cepat, mereka berdua tak akan terkurung di sini.

"Ino mengurungmu juga?" tanya Hinata pelan, berjengit ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Bukan Ino." rutuk pemuda itu. "Temari."

"Temari?!" Hinata berseru kaget. _Jadi Temari bersekongkol juga dengan Ino?_ Hinata ternganga sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada menyindir. "Dan kau tertipu mentah-mentah?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin membicarakan masalah OSIS yang penting. Dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia akan ambil bagian dalam rencana Ino." kata Sasuke dengan nada mendesis, sebelum tersenyum mengejek. "Lagipula, kau juga tertipu dengan Ino."

Hinata memberengut sambil bersedekap. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertipu. Aku hanya membantu Ino mencari ponselnya, dan.." ia memicingkan matanya ketika Sasuke tertawa. "Ada yang lucu, Uchiha?"

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi masih terus tertawa, mengabaikan protes Hinata. Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru berhenti dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Astaga, Hinata!" katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu kau lamban, tapi aku tak menyangka sampai selamban itu. Ini Ino yang sedang kita bicarakan. Dan dia jelas tak pernah melepaskan ponsel dari genggamannya. _Geez_, dan kau mengatakan aku idiot karena tak pernah memperhatikan sekitarku." sindirnya.

Hinata melemparkan bantal duduk yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ke arah pemuda itu dengan kesal, dan menggeram ketika Sasuke hanya menghindar.

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik, kau tahu itu."

"Dan itulah masalahmu, Hyuuga!" kali ini Sasuke berkata dengan nada jengkel sambil berdiri. "Kau terlalu baik, dan orang lain bisa saja memanfaatkanmu!"

"Tapi, inilah aku." Hinata menjawab pelan, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuan.

"Kau pun seharusnya berpikir bahwa tak semua orang berpikiran sama denganmu." bentak Sasuke, lagi. Ia lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan gadis itu. "Berapa kali aku menemukanmu menggantikan tugas piket teman-teman di kelas? Atau kau yang terus menerus datang terlambat ke rapat OSIS karena harus mengantarkan surat cinta untuk Neji?"

Hinata terdiam, sama sekali tak membantah. Dan lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain, pada baju-baju Ino yang bergantungan misalnya. Atau pada susunan sepatu yang membuat Hinata teringat pada sepatu-sepatu yang sering dipajang di _mall._ Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke menyandarkan badannya di dinding tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke menoleh. "Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah jam dalam hidupku dengan terkurung dalam sini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, tentu saja Hyuuga, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Kau tak perlu sekasar itu padaku, kau tahu." Hinata kembali memberengut. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku."

"Mungkin memang tidak. Tapi, setidaknya kau bisa menyingkir ketika aku menyuruhmu minggir."

Dan Hinata kembali terdiam. "Maaf." katanya lemah, mengakui kecerobohannya. "Menurutmu, kenapa Ino mengurung kita berdua?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Hiburan?" usulnya. "Mana aku tahu, Hyuuga. Dia itu temanmu." melirik jam tangannya, Sasuke kembali mengerang. Mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia mendecak. "Aku sudah terlambat ke pertemuanku dengan Karin, dan aku sama sekali tak membawa ponselku!"

Karin? Hinata mengernyit mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama sekretaris OSIS mereka. Untuk apa Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis itu malam-malam begini? Apakah mereka berkencan? Mengingat itulah satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"Takut kau akan melewatkan _kencan_mu?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa Hinata sadari, membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga." jawab Sasuke dingin, setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Cemburu?"

Hinata mendengus. "Aku tak cemburu." katanya dengan santai, mengibaskan debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Baguslah. Karena apapun yang kulakukan dengannya bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku bisa pergi dengan gadis manapun yang kuinginkan."

"Aku bertanya dengan baik, Uchiha. Kau tidak usah repot membuka mulutmu jika hanya untuk memberikan jawaban yang penuh sarkasme!" balas Hinata. "Berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah hanya kau yang sengsara di sini."

"Karena aku memang merasa seperti itu!" balas Sasuke lagi. Ia menegapkan badannya. "Terkurung berdua denganmu membuatku merasa sesak."

Dan Hinata mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dengan marah, berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, berhenti di hadapannya dngan mata berkilat-kilat penuh emosi yang tersulut.

"Kau!" ia menekankan jari telunjuknya pada dada sang pemuda. "Adalah pemuda paling arogan, egois, bermulut tajam, menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal!"

Sasuke menegapkan badannya, dan mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata, menarik tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh sang pemuda.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Hyuuga." bisiknya rendah dengan nada mengancam.

Hinata mendongak, tak takut sama sekali. "Lepaskan tanganku!" desisnya, sembari berusaha menarik lepas tangannya dari cekalan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada malas. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggul Hinata, semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Oh, Sasuke benar-benar mencari masalah. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, gadis itu lalu menginjak kaki sang pemuda dengan keras.

Membuat Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan mengumpat. Hinata melangkah mundur, memberi jarak di antara mereka, matanya berkilat puas.

"Aku memintamu dengan baik-baik Uchiha. Salahmu sendiri" katanya sambil bersedekap. "Kau tahu, aku muak dengan semua pertengkaran ini. Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai kau bertingkah mengerikan seperti sekarang?"

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya, Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Salahmu?" katanya rendah. "Kau bertanya apa salahmu?"

"Ya. Aku bertanya, Sasuke-_kun_." kata Hinata gemas. "Seminggu yang lalu, kita masih baik-baik saja, lalu kemudian setelah itu..." ia mengerjap, seakan mengingat sesuatu, melanjutkan dengan nada lirih "Kau berubah.."

"Oh, setelah itu apa, _Hime_?" sindir Sasuke. "Ayolah, aku tak akan bisa mengerti jika kau hanya berkata setengah-setengah."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan permintaanmu yang menginginkan hubungan kita resmi di depan semua orang kan?"

"Apa yang salah dengan hal itu?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada tak percaya. "Oh, kecuali kalau kau punya kekasih lain, karena itu kau merasa ragu untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kita berpacaran? Begitu maksudmu?!" sindirnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata berkata tak percaya. "Apa kau sedang menuduhku berselingkuh?"

Sasuke mencengkram lengan gadis itu, memutar posisi mereka, membuat Hinata terperangkap ketika ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping telinga sang gadis.

"Sakura melihatmu dan Kiba di salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong. Berdua. Berpelukan erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain." Sasuke berkata dengan nada getir. "Dan itu terjadi sehari setelah aku meminta persetujuanmu untuk meresmikan hubungan kita, yang sudah berjalan dua bulan ini di hadapan semua orang. Permintaan yang langsung kau tolak begitu saja dengan alasan kau ingin berbicara dengan Neji terlebih dahulu."

Hinata sama sekali tak mendengar ucapan terakhir dari mulut Sasuke. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna kenyataan bahwa Sasuke menuduhnya berselingkuh. Dengan Kiba.

Sasuke yang menuduhnya selingkuh hanya karena ucapan Sakura.

Sasuke yang selalu berkata kasar padanya seminggu ini hanya karena ucapan seseorang yang tak benar sama sekali.

Sasuke yang membuat hidupnya bagaikan di neraka, yang membuatnya tak mampu berkonsentrasi pada apapun, hanya karena berita yang ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengkonfrontasinya.

Sasuke yang...

"Brengsek kau!" Hinata berkata dengan marah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mulai memukul dada sang pria. "Aku berselingkuh?" katanya histeris. "Jadi pertengkaran selama ini hanya dikarenakan sebuah ucapan tak berdasar yang dikatakan oleh sahabat kecilmu itu?"

"Ucapan tak berdasar? Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia memang melihat kalian berdua berpelukan dengan kedua matanya. Untuk apa dia berbohong padaku?"

"Dia memang tak berbohong, tapi jika memang begitu, kenapa kau sama sekali tak menemuiku dan berbicara layaknya orang normal beradap tentang masalah ini, dan bukannya bersikap bagaikan orang barbar!" Hinata mendesis tajam.

"Tak berbohong?" Sasuke berkata lirih. "Jadi.. kau memang berselingkuh dengannya?"

"Dan kau mengatakan aku idiot. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Bukan Kiba, bukan Naruto, bukan siapapun tetapi kau! Kenapa kau selalu saja berpikiran buruk tentangku! _Kami-sama_, aku sudah berpikiran buruk, berpikir apa yang salah denganku hingga kau berubah sikap, dan ternyata...!"

Hinata sama sekali tak dapat menahan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. "Minggir! Aku tak mau berada di ruangan ini bersamamu! Lepaskan aku, Uchiha!"

Saauke tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Enak saja! Jika mereka memang harus bicara, maka mereka akan menyelesaikannya hingga tuntas. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Hinata, memerangkap gadis yang masih memberontak keras, meminta agar Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci.." ia menangis sesegukan, memukul lemah dada Sasuke dengan satu tangan.

Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk ke lantai, dengan Hinata berada di antara kedua paha Sasuke.

"Kiba datang padaku, bercerita bahwa ia dan Shino sedang bertengkar. Aku hanya menghiburnya Mereka itu sepasang kekasih, kau tahu.." ucap Hinata pelan, di sela sedu sedannya. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Berhenti meragukan perasaanku. Berhenti mempercayai ucapan mereka, yang bisa mempengaruhi pikiranmu. Berhenti menyakitiku." ia berbisik. "Kiba adalah teman yang sangat berharga bagiku. Dia bagaikan seorang kakak."

Dan penjelasan itu membuat Sasuke tertohok. Kedua matanya terbelalak sembari merangkul erat gadis sang gadis yang kini berontak keras di pelukannya, tapi Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya. Ia meletakkan kepala Hinata di sela lehernya, membuat tangis Hinata semakin kencang.

Demi _Kami-sama_, Hinata memang benar. Sasuke memang brengsek. Rasa cemburu dan khawatir memang memenuhi dirinya, membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Sakura dan langsung menarik kesimpulan sendiri, meskipun sebagian kecil dari dirinya menolak tuduhan itu terhadap Hinata. Tapi, ia lalu melihat Hinata tersenyum penuh perhatian pada Kiba, ia mendadak dipenuhi amarah. Dan di situlah semuanya bermula. Alih-alih membicarakan masalah ini, Sasuke lebih memilih jalan yang termudah. Amarah. Karena ia merasa hal itu jauh lebih mudah untuk dilakukan ketimbang berbicara. Dari situ, mereka mulai bertengkar.

Dan karena Hinata yang sama sekali tak tak mengetahui alasan mengapa ia bertingkah aneh seperti itu, sang gadis Hyuuga pun membalas setiap desisan dan komentar pedas yang dilontarkan padanya dengan sama tajamnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Aku pikir kau mempercayaiku..." Hinata berkata kembali, suaranya teredam membuatnya terdengar samar.

"Maafkan aku." bisik Sasuke, karena hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, matanya memandang lurus seakan menerawang. "Aku hanya.." dan ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara kembali. "Aku membiarkan kecemburuan menguasaiku, _Hime_."

"Dan segala kalimat kasarmu?"

"Aku tak bisa berpikir lurus, tidak jika kau terlibat di dalamnya. Waktu itu, aku merasa sangat marah padamu dan alasanmu. Aku marah karena kau membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir tentang segalanya, sementara aku sendiri tak ingin menunggu lagi. Aku benci dengan fakta bahwa kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Aku benci dengan fakta bahwa para gadis tetap melemparkan diri mereka padaku dan aku sama sekali tak dapat mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. "Lalu Sakura datang dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia telah melihatmu dan Kiba berdua. Berpelukan. Saling berbagi perasaan. Dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa kalian merupakan pasangan yang cocok."

Hinata terdiam, melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sasuke. Dengan mata merah dan wajah sembab karena habis menangis, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk memukul bagian belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Aku tak percaya kau sebodoh itu!"

"Aw! Hey! Aku minta maaf." Sasuke berkata sambil mencium pelipis Hinata. "Maafkan aku.." tambahnya dengan nada berbisik.

Bagi seseorang dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Uchiha Sasuke, mengucapkan permohonan maaf bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku karena telah merusak hari-hariku." gerutu Hinata.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku tahu."

"Egois."

"Hn."

"Arogan. Brengsek. Menyebalkan. Jahat. Tak berperasaan."

"Dan sekarang kau hanya mencoba mengetesku, Hyuuga."

"Aku ingin putus."

Kedua mata Sasuke membelalak lebar, menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, sementara sang gadis hanya diam, mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa ada senyum.

Ia lalu mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh, sebelum akhirnya terkikik geli. Mata Sasuke mendadak menyipit begitu mendengar suara tawa sang gadis.

"Hyuuga.." geramnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jika suatu saat nanti kita mengalami masalah serupa seperti ini, kau akan segera mendatangiku dan tak langsung mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya."

"Aku berjanji." bisik sang pemuda cepat, dan memberikan kecupan di dahi sang gadis. "Aku mencintaimu, _ Hime_."

Hinata tak bisa tidak tersenyum sewaktu mendengar pernyataan cinta yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Terserah orang lain mengatakan apa, tapi ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini. Dan meskipun Sasuke telah membuat hidupnya seakan jungkir balik, ia tetap saja tak bisa berlama-lama marah kepadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." bisiknya, membalas pernyataan sang kekasih dengan lembut. "Tapi, jika kau bertingkah seperti kemarin-kemarin, aku akan memastikan Neji-_nii _tahu tentang hal ini."

"Aku paham."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau ingin bertemu Karin malam-malam seperti ini?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Dia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Suigetsu. Aku hanya membantunya, memastikan mereka tak akan saling membunuh jika ditinggalkan berdua." jawabnya, "Cemburu?"

"Tidak. Karena jika aku memang cemburu, sudah bisa dipastikan kau akan melawan kakakku."

Oh, Sasuke sadar bahwa ia dan Neji sama-sama seimbang dalam perkelahian, tapi tetap saja, Hyuuga Neji bukanlah lawan yang ingin kau hadapi jika kau menyakiti adik kesayangannya. Selain itu, Sasuke sendiri sadar bahwa dia tak akan mengambil resiko dan memulai sebuah pertengkaran yang dapat sama-sama menyebabkan mereka berdua merana.

Hinata sendiri merasa tenang dan nyaman sekarang, setelah beban yang menggerogotinya selama seminggu ini terlepas. Mungkin ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ino, yang telah merencanakan hal ini. Jika bukan karenanya, mereka sama sekali tak akan pernah menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini.

Kesalahpahaman yang diakibatkan oleh kecemburuan._ Misunderstanding over jealousy._

Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang akan bertanya langsung pada Sasuke apa kesalahannya, ia hanya akan memendamnya ataupun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan sang pemuda itu, ia sendiri terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya langsung padanya. Terperangkap di ruangan ini bersama Sasuke bukan ide yang buruk juga. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum iblis sekarang.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menciummu sekarang?" sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke, jemarinya perlahan menelusuri wajahnya, hidungnya, pipi, mulut dan rahangnya sementara pandangan matanya mengikuti arah pergerakan jemarinya. Tatapan matanya membuat Hinata merasa seakan dirinya kesulitan bernafas. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, wajah Sasuke mendekat turun, dan bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Hinata bereaksi dengan cepat membalas ciuman itu, kelopak matanya menutup, dan kedua lengannya bergerak naik ke atas, melingkari lehernya. Rasa lapar akan sentuhan satu sama lain mengkonsumsi diri mereka.

Sasuke mengerang. "_Kami-sama_, aku merindukanmu." perlahan ia mengalihkan kecupannya ke seluruh wajah Hinata. "_I love you_."

"_I love you too_.."

Dan pintu pun mendadak terbuka.

"_Finally_!" Yamanaka Ino berseru dengan ceria, gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu, terlihat jelas merasa puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh persekongkolan. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya. "Nah, inilah yang kumaksud dengan berbaikan. Dan sekarang kalian bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal pada masalah."

Di sampingnya, Temari berdiri dengan senyum sombong, menyadari tatapan tak bersahabat yang dilayangkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke padanya. Sementara di belakang mereka berdua, Tenten sedang menyeringai puas sambil menengadahkan tangannya dan berbisik "Ayo bayar." pada sosok Inuzuka Kiba, yang hanya bisa mengerang.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya duduk di tempat mereka, tak sedikitpun bergerak untuk memisahkan diri, sebelum pada akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

"Hey Yamanaka!" katanya dengan nada rendah.

"Ya, Uchiha?" Ino menjawab dengan nada manis. Mungkin saja Sasuke akhirnya menelan harga dirinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ah. Akhirnya saat-saat seperti ini datang juga.

_Ino, you're such a genius_, pikir Ino memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Lakukan sesuatu untuk kami. Keluar dari ruangan ini dan tutup pintunya!"

Ino terdiam. Apa?

Ia membelalakkan matanya. Lalu mengerjap. Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Mengerjapkan mata berulang kali sebelum ia pada akhirnya tertawa. "Oke." ujarnya geli, mendorong Temari ke belakangnya.

Ia melemparkan ponsel milik Hinata, yang tadi sempat dipinjamnya, pada Sasuke. "Hubungi aku jika kalian memutuskan untuk keluar." ucapnya "Dan _please_, jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh di kamarku." tambahnya mengingatkan, lalu ia pun menutup kembali pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar itu.

Membalikkan badan, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah cemas tiga orang temannya.

"Jangan khawatir." kata Ino dengan santai. "Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka."

Kali ini, Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Ino." katanya menyuarakan pemikiran yang baru saja mendadak muncul. "Tapi siapa yang akan mengatakan pada Neji tentang Hinata? Dia pasti mengamuk jika tahu Hinata dan Sasuke." ia melirik ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu. "Sedang berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Berdua."

Dan itu adalah satu pertanyaan, yang bahkan Ino pun kesulitan untuk menjawabnya.

oooooOOooooo

**THE END**

oooooOOooooo

Sebuah fic singkat dari saya untuk ikut meramaikan event #EternalLoveForSasuHina. Terima kasih telah sudi menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Maafkan segala kekurangan yang dapat ditemukan di dalamnya.

With Love

**Raye^.^**


End file.
